


Releasing Tension

by ShinyWaffles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, I dont remember writing this, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, i know its bad ok so please no mean comments, sin - Freeform, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: Her lack of release is really affecting her fighting, Chat offers to help out his partner. Sin ensues. 
(or alternatively; the fanfic i forgot i wrote and while i don't like it i just wanted to post it for fun enjoy or dont idk)





	

Ladybug was sloppy in her fighting, desperation clear in her moves. The space between her legs ached, she wasn’t sure why it was so bad today of all days but it made focusing on the fight a challenge. Chat, while occasionally sending worried looks her way, fought his best against the akuma and even managed to get a hold of the object in record timing. She promptly broke it and went through her usual routine, the heroine turning to leave as soon as she was finished. Her partner gripped her wrist, stopping her from making an escape.

 

“Ladybug, what’s going on? You were so sloppy today, that’s unlike you!” Chat spoke, the worry imminent in his voice and in his emerald eyes. She blushed fiercely, unsure how to answer the question without dying of embarrassment. After a minute of thinking, she decided to just blurt it out and get it over with.

 

“I haven’t gotten off lately, it’s really difficult to focus on anything! I’m sorry, I know that is unprofessional of me.” She bowed her head in both shame and in an attempt to hide the growing crimson that dusted her cheeks. She expected her partner to be upset, disgusted, anything but what he did. He laughed.

 

After a bit, the boy settled down and put his hand under her chin to make her look up at him. “If you need assistance, bugaboo, I can be of service.” The words that escaped his mouth weren’t joking, he was seriously offering to help her climax. She knew she should say no, that it was crossing so many lines, but she needed the relief and he was offering. She slowly nodded and he escorted her to a nearby recently abandoned building.

 

He set her down on a sheetless bed, the mattress was still in good shape though and that was good enough. The issue of clothing dawned on her but he appeared one step ahead. He had found himself a pillowcase and used it as a makeshift blindfold. Chat tried to walk over to her, stumbling some and hitting seemingly every piece of furniture on the way. She was unsure what to do, unsure of how she should sit or what she should say. “De-transform, Ladybug. I can’t see so you identity is safe, let me please my lady!” Chat spoke, his voice low and rough in such a way that made her whole body shiver.

 

She obeyed, de-transforming and removing her pants and panties before sitting on the bed with her legs spread. It was awkward but exciting at the same time, the feeling of Chat’s claws delicately moving across her legs coaxed a light moan from her. She saw him smirk, moving his head in to plant a kiss on the inside of her thigh. Chat took a slow, experimental lick across her wet folds which led to her back arching in shock and pleasure. His tongue had been so warm and the texture send waves of pleasure to her core.

 

She never expected to see her partner in between her thighs, licking his lips in preparation. She had dirty dreams of him on occasion, that fact being something that irked her, she felt so disloyal to Adrien but over the years of knowing Chat she really began to feel for him.

 

Marinette tried to deny it but after tonight, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to. Her thoughts were interrupted as Chat sucked lightly on her clit, a loud and lewd moan passing her lips. She blushed at her noises, unable to hold back the noises that accompanied the pleasure. He slowly moved his mouth off of her clit, moving down before letting his tongue slip between her folds and taste her in her entirety. He went as deep into her with his tongue as he could, nose nuzzling up against her as his tongue enjoyed her flavor. 

 

Her climax was approaching, closer and closer it got each time he moved his tongue. Her thighs tightened around his head, keeping him there as he lapped away at her folds and awaiting his partner’s sweet nectar. The grip on his head pushed him in as close as he could get, his name shouted from her lips as she experienced an intense orgasm. Her breath was heavy, her eyes lidded as she watched as her partner licked her clean and enjoyed every bit of it. She put back on her clothes and transformed back to Ladybug, letting Chat take off the blindfold.

 

He instantly pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss but nothing too crazy since they’d just finished their fun. She smiled at him, still left speechless at what had just happened. Chat was the one to break the silence, his voice had gone back to normal but his tone was one of absolute satisfaction.

  
_“Once you feed a stray, they come back. Let me know if you ever need a paw, I’m here to help my lady!”_


End file.
